Shooting Stars
by drataque
Summary: Comment ce serait dérouler la fusillade, si elle se serait passée plutôt.


Bonjour a tous. Voilà mon second OS. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira. Excusez moi d'avance si il y a quelques erreurs d'orthographe. Un Rewiews sera le bienvenu pour savoir ce que mon texte vaux.

Sur ce bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

Le glee club au grand complet était regroupé dans la salle de chant. Rachel Berry venait tout juste de commencé la chanson _How Deep Is Your Love_ dédié à son petit copain Finn Hudson, quand soudain un premier coup de feu retentit dans toute l'école. La chanteuse lança un cri strident qui se confondit avec le cri de Tina Cohen-Chang. Will Schuster, demanda aux deux filles de se taire, il dit aussi aux autres élèves de se cacher dans les coins de la salle, pendant que lui ferma les porte et éteignit les lumières de la salle. Un silence de mort pesait sur l'assemblée, les élèves étaient tous terrifiés. Quelques minutes plus tard un second coup retentit. Tout le monde sursauta dans la salle. Les élèves était tous collés les uns aux autres.

« Ecoutez-moi, tout va bien ce passez n'ayez pas peur. Dit William pour rassuré ses élèves. Envoyez des messages à vos familles pour les rassurés. Mais surtout ne postez rien sur les réseaux sociaux les tireurs pourraient nous trouver, ils ont aussi des smartphones. »

Un troisième coup se fit entendre. Blaine Anderson sanglotait dans les bras de Kurt Hummel, ayant une claustrophobie et une peur du noir plutôt intense il avait du mal a supporté cette situation. Will sortit des couvertures et des vivres de l'armoire de secoure, qui se trouvait a côtés de la vitrine aux trophées, et les distribua aux élèves.

Cela fessait déjà une heure que les coups de feu s'enchainaient et se rapprochait. Finn essayait de consolé sa copine, mais Rachel ne pouvait s'empêchée de pleurée, elle se disait qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être plus revoir ses pères, ou même la lumière du jour, elle serait Finn encore plus fort dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Rachel, il ne t'arrivera rien tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je préfèrerais mourir que de te perdre, murmura Finn tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée. »

William les regardait, il se sentait impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver ses élèves. Il se sentait peut-être plus impuissant encore envers Emma, elle ne répondait a aucun de ses messages, son bureau étant au tout début du lycée, elle aurait pu être leur victime numéro un, Sue non plus ne répondait pas, même si ils ne se sont jamais vraiment bien entendu il mentirait si il disait qu'il ne l'apprécie pas un minimum. Artie Abrams sortit son caméscope et le pointa allumé vers Sam.

« Artie, range-moi ça, dit le blondinet.

-Dit un mot pour ta famille, si nous ne sommes plus la aux moins ils auront un dernier message de nous.

-D'accord, Maman, Papa je vous aime, même si je ne vous l'ai pas assez souvent dit, je vous remercie pour tout. Prenez bien soin de Stacy et Stevie, je les aimes plus que tout, faites qu'il ne leur arrive jamais rien de mal et aussi qu'ils se souviennent de moi comme le grand frère qui aura toujours était là pour eux.

-Les garçons éteignes moi ça tout de suite ! Dit le professeur d'un ton sévère. Vous voulez qu'ont ce fassent trouvés ? Vous mettaient en danger tout le monde !

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit à côté de la salle, puis la poignée de la porte tourna, étant verrouillée elle ne s'ouvrit pas mais la personne de l'autre côté de cette porte voulait absolument rentrée, elle donna de violent coups contre la porte, tout le monde se mit derrière le piano. La porte céda quelques coups plus tard. Une ombre d'un homme costaud rentra brusquement dans la pièce sombre. Il avait dans les mains un pistolet qu'il braquait dans tous les coins de la pièce. Il aperçu quelque chose bougé et il tira. Un cri se fit entendre puis un second coups de feu. Ainsi qu'un bruit assourdissant. Le tireur venait de se faire abattre par un policier. Malheureusement, Rachel fut touchée par la première balle. Elle la reçu dans l'épaule. Dès que la police eut sécurisé le périmètre, ils appelèrent une ambulance. Rachel accompagnée de Finn alla de toute urgence à l'hôpital. Will courra au bureau d'Emma, mais il ne la trouva pas, il alla donc dans le bureau de Sue. Les deux femmes étaient cachées sous le bureaux de la coach de cheerios. Emma embrassa Will, pendant que lui remercia Sue d'avoir protégée sa fiancée.


End file.
